


Flannel

by acaseofthemondays



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaseofthemondays/pseuds/acaseofthemondays
Summary: Prompt fill from my tumblr.Somebody is a thief. Somebody else is gonna do something about it, dammit.





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



Bucky stood outside of the apartment of Foster’s intern, Darcy, his fist poised and ready to knock against it. Indecision gripped at him briefly and he very nearly turned around and marched his ass back to his own damn apartment.

But no, enough was enough. This needed to be handled. Now. 

He steeled himself and battered against the door with the meaty edge of his fist. From the other side, he could hear her plodding footsteps and her shout of, “be right there!” 

He stepped back from the door, so as not to be looming over her when she opened it. He wanted her to take him seriously, not scare the pretty little thief within an inch of her life. 

The door swung open and he was faced with a pair of big blue eyes underneath thick, dark lashes. 

Pretty. Very pretty thief.

She tilted her head to the side, one brow ticked up, obviously wondering what he was doing on her doorstep. He mentally shook himself and folded his arms over his chest, looking down at her with the most disapproving face he could manage. 

_ “Lewis,” _ he growled. “I know it's you who's been stealing my flannel shirts.” 

Her mouth popped open in a little “o” of surprise that would have been damned endearing if it weren't for the avalanche of lies that came spilling out afterwards. 

“Who me? You've got the wrong person, my guy. I would never steal from a veteran, let alone an  _ elderly  _ veteran.” Her smile was just a little too bright. 

Bucky’s teeth clicked together as he clenched his jaw, but ultimately decided to let the dig at his age go. He did not, however, let her blatant lie slide. He reached out with one hand to grasp at the open collar of the emerald green plaid shirt that she was wearing loosely over a tank top and a pair of shorts. At least he hoped there were shorts under there. He couldn't really tell due to his shirt hanging to about halfway down her thighs. 

And it was definitely  _ his _ shirt. 

“You always mark your clothes with ‘J.B.B.’ on the tag?” he smirked, the evidence of her thievery clear in his hand. 

He expected some form of chagrin or even a tad bit of remorse from her, but all he got was a teasing grin. 

“No, do you?” 

He felt a bit thrown off by her question and the tone in which she asked it. 

“...Yes.” 

“Even on your underwear, grandpa?” she asked, eyes alight with mischief. 

He huffed and dropped his grip on her collar-  _ his  _ collar, dammit- and stuck a disapproving finger in her face. 

“Now you listen here, miss. I’ll not have you rifling through my laundry and pinching my shirts anymore, do you understand? A pretty dame like you shouldn't be stealing things, anyway. If you want my shirts, from now on just ask to borrow ‘em!” he snapped, his patience finally run out. 

Her face went slack and eyes went wide with shock and for a moment he thought perhaps he'd been a bit too rough on her. The moment passed when she tilted her head, eyeing him coyly and biting down into the side of her pink lower lip. 

“You mean it?” she asked and he jerked his head in affirmation. 

Her widening grin should have been his first warning that he was about to be had. 

“Alright, then. The one you're wearing now looks rather cozy. I think it'd be perfect for a date I'm going on later tonight. I know just the pair of tights to pair it with, too.” She tapped thoughtfully at her chin. 

He flinched at the slight pang of jealousy that rose up unbidden and tried to play it off as annoyance. 

“Fine,” He growled and began unbuttoning the chocolate brown flannel he was currently wearing. She must not have been expecting that from him judging by the look on her face. And the light flush. He tried not to preen too much about that. 

He shrugged out of the shirt, enjoying the way her eyes followed the subtle rippling of his muscles and how they didn't shy away when his cybernetic arm was exposed. If anything, she seemed to like it, her eyes darkening and her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip. 

Now bared to the waist, he dangled the shirt out towards her on the tips of his metal fingers. She took it from him with both hands, seemingly on autopilot as her eyes had still not left his bare chest. 

“Thank you,” she breathed. 

He wasn't sure how to respond to the obvious desire in her voice so he cleared his throat and mumbled something about having a nice time on her date and then turned to shuffle off down the hallway. He got maybe three yards away from her door when her voice stopped him.  

“Hey, Barnes,” she called. “Those pants would look pretty great on me too…” 

He stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face her. 

“You trying to get me naked, Lewis? Right here in the goddamn hallway?” 

“Maybe,” she replied, drawing the word out slowly over her lips. 

He rested his hands on his hips, brows raised high. “And how do you think your date would feel about that?” 

“I dunno, Barnes. How  _ do _ you feel about me getting you naked in the hall?” she asked, full mouth stretched into a wicked grin. 

His mouth opened and closed a few times as her meaning sunk in. He swallowed hard a couple times and then answered, “I’d prefer it'd be in your bedroom.” 

There. That was fairly smooth. Or so he hoped. The slight tremble in his voice might have tarnished the effect somewhat. 

Darcy didn't seem to notice, or maybe she just didn't mind. She smiled widely at him and said, “Yeah, that sounds better to me too,” and then crooked her finger at him. 

He didn't need any further encouragement, pacing back to her as quickly as possible. Which, for him, was pretty damn fast. She inhaled sharply through her nose as he practically pounced on her, one hand darting into her hair and his other arm wrapping around her waist to pull her up against him. When she didn't slap him straight away, he grinned and ducked his head to meet her lips with his own. 

The way she kissed him back...he had a feeling that his shirts weren't the only thing she'd be stealing. 


End file.
